It Doesn't Count
by kiishou
Summary: ...well, to Hanai it doesn't. Tajima could beg to differ.


FINALLY USING THIS ACCOUNT YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ First story had to be TajiHana, of course.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Asa Higuchi, which sucks.

* * *

><p>It was the usual buzzing of random chatter that filled the locker room of Nishiura High's baseball team. There was the occasional whimpering, which came from the timid pitcher, Mihashi, followed by what was claimed to be a "calm" yell of criticism from the catcher, Abe.<p>

Hanai normally didn't pay attention to any of the conversations that took place unless it somehow involved him or he was invited to contribute to it. Other than that, his routine consisted of usually being the first one dressed for another day of practice.

Though, something was off today. It was something he didn't notice right away, considering it was something he slightly yearned for. But today, the team's clean-up hitter, was extremely quiet. Well, not entirely. Tajima still casually communicated with the other team members, but he was not obnoxiously yelling about masturbating or anything along those lines. Nope. He was... abnormal, Hanai decided to put it, today.

Yet he decided not to pursue the subject. Putting on his baseball cap, he headed out, hoping to shake the ominous feeling that bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

As usual, the two ended up next to each other during the meditation circles and were partnered up during stretches. Tajima still seemed out of the loop, so during the paired stretching, he decided to take a chance and do a little questioning.

"So..." the captain started awkwardly; the freckled boy raised his eyebrows in response. A feeling of sudden awkwardness hovered above the two, forcing Hanai to continue. "What's up?" Hanai mentally facepalmed at the lameness the question phrased, but it was straightforward and simple.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Tajima nonchalantly replied. There was a temporary moment of silence as the two reached forward to touch their toes.

"Are you sure? You've been pretty quiet today?" Hanai said, with each word telling him that Tajima was probably telling the truth and that it would be best to just drop the subject.

And the shorter male just stared at him blankly. A shiver went up his spine as his cheeks began to flush in confusion. There was just something about the way Tajima was staring at him that just creeped him out. But Tajima flashed him a billion-volt smile, reassuring him and dissipating any discomfort.

"Everything is a-okay, captain!" And with that, stretching was over. Any other chance of asking questions was gone and would have to wait until after practice.

Which, unfortunately, took what seemed like an eternity to come.

The team filed in to the clubhouse, tired from another day of training. Tajima, who was in the front, moved to the side and hung back, waiting for Hanai.

Pretending not to notice, Hanai tried to quickly shuffle into the clubhouse, but Tajima had already spoken.

"Hey, Hanai, can I talk to you for a bit?"

And with every step to Tajima, Hanai muttered angry words at himself. He wasn't even sure why he was internally yelling at himself. So when he finally faced the tiny clean-up, all thoughts were cleared and he focused on listening to Tajima.

"Yeah?" he replied, carefully eyeing Tajima. Hanai quirked his brow as he watched Tajima's eyes dart from the shrubbery around them, to the clubhouse door, to Hanai's shoulder, but never did they make contact with his eyes. And if it weren't for the scarlet glow the setting sun's rays gave off, Hanai would have no excuse for the growing blush on Tajima's face.

"This is frustrating me!" the shorter of the two finally burst out. Hanai was taken aback, and glanced nervously at the door, thankful it was closed. No one would bother them for a while.

"W-What is?" Hanai said, his voice slightly faltering. He wasn't sure what to expect, but whatever was bugging Tajima must be a big deal.

"I like you Hanai! But it's weird, I get all nervous and stuff just thinking about it!"

And the captain just stared at him, mouth agape. And this time, it was his turn to blush. He could feel his face getting warmer as Tajima took a step towards him.

"Wh-why is it weird?" he managed to choke out though. He immediately regretted his word choice.

"Oh! Are you saying you feel the same?" Tajima said, his face instantly lighting up.

"W-WHAT? T...Tajima, look man... uh, I'm sorry, but I'm straight." That was all he had to say, That was all he could say. And like a curious child, Tajima tilted his head and pouted his lips.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes really! I'm positive!" he replied a little too quickly. He stole another quick glance to the clubhouse door; they had been outside for a while, someone was bound to burst in on their conversation.

"How do you know?"

"I like girls?..."

"So what, I do to! But how do you know you don't like guys! Have you ever kissed one?"

"Excuse me? Where did this prospect of kissing come from!" Hanai said heatedly, raising his voice to a level where someone indoors may hear.

"Well, maybe if you kissed me, you'd find out what you really like!"

"Is this some kind of joke? Even if I did agree to it, I honestly don't think it would help!"

"Oh, so you considered it?" The corners of Tajima's lips began to curl up in to the beginnings of a mischievous grin.

_Damn Tajima._

"That is not what I mean! Stop twisting up my words!" he said desperately, flailing his arms. But to Tajima, this all looked like some sort of act. Of course, it was. Hanai never said that he wouldn't want to kiss him, now did he?

"Then can we try it?"

"Haven't you been listening? The answer is no! Besides, it would be my first kiss, and I don't want it to be a joke." Hanai said, backing slowly to the door. Tajima followed nonetheless.

"Who said it would be a joke? And it would be my first kiss too, so relax!"

No, in a situation like this, relaxing was possibly the last thing attained.

"Sorry Tajima, but the answer is a no-" And he was cut off by a loud thud. In a heap of dust, the two found themselves on the ground, lips connected in an awkward kiss.

"Hey, anyone seen Hanai or Tajima?" said the voice belonging to none other than Mizutani. He was the one that had flown the door open with so much force as to knock Hanai over. The number seven of the team shrugged as he received no reply, closing the door once again.

_Bastard-tani!_ Hanai screamed in his head. He swore he would get revenge on that guy. Then he realized that Tajima was staring at him with the roundest eyes. Finally functioning his brain correctly, he realized also that the two were still on the ground, still in what Tajima claimed to be...

"A kiss!" he said triumphantly as Hanai scrambled off of him, spitting at the dirt. There goes any functioning part of his brain. He was dizzy. It may have been from the heat, or it may have been from the pounding of his heart in his chest. It was something called happiness.

It emitted from Tajima as he held his hand out, offering help to Hanai.

"For the record, that was not a kiss." Hanai mumbled, trying to keep his cool as he took Tajima's hand. They stood there for a moment, hands still clasped.

"Then maybe, some other time, we can try it again!" Tajima said with utmost confidence that it was going to happen again.

With a few incomprehensible words from Hanai, the two finally walked in to the clubhouse. Like their "kiss," their explanation to the rest of the team had no plan. They just had to go along with it.

* * *

><p>LOOK AT ALL THIS GAY.<p>

But at least it's finished. Its three thirty in the morning and I think I should go to bed now...


End file.
